1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tape synchronizing apparatus for a video tape recorder, and, more particularly, is directed to a video tape synchronizing apparatus for a video tape recorder that is adapted to perform in any of a plurality of special reproduction modes.
2. Field of the Invention
There has recently been proposed, an auto track scanning system for use in a 1 inch helical scan video tape recorder (VTR). The auto track scanning system provides that a rotary video head is secured to a rotary drum by means of a bi-morph leaf whereby the rotary video head correctly scans a recorded track on a tape even though the tape running speed is changed to other than normal speed. In practice, saw-tooth wave signals are generated in response to the various tape running speeds upon reproduction and are applied to the bi-morph leaf whereby the scanning angle of the rotary video head relative to a video tape is correctly positioned on the recorded track of the video tape so that the rotary video head correctly scans the entire recorded track.
One example of the above-described VTR is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,993. However, such prior art synchronizing system for VTRs cannot simultaneously carry out a reproduction operation in a desired mode at a predetermined time and be used for an editing operation, due to the fact that the above-described VTR can not perform a synchronous operation.
Therefore, for synchronous operation, an operator must operate the above-described VTR manually to provide a picture reproduced in one of the special modes such as slow, still or other modes in a live program.